


Minuscule Problems In The Dark Castle

by EstelleDusk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tiny!Rum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things always happened in the Dark Castle while Belle stayed there. To her, the Dark One being 3 inches tall takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minuscule Problems In The Dark Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStraggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStraggletag/gifts), [Agent-Jaselin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agent-Jaselin).



> I blame thestraggletag and agent-jaselin for this story. Links should lead to their posts about a tiny Rum drinking booze from a thimble.  
> http://thestraggletag.tumblr.com/post/50144290582/agent-jaselin-thestraggletag-said-a  
> http://agent-jaselin.tumblr.com/post/50146094351/thestraggletag-agent-jaselin

Belle glances around when she swears she heard her name being called. It sounded far away, and the only other resident of the Dark Castle was it's master, so the princess-turned-caretaker tries to remember what she did in the distant sections of the castle that her master probably wouldn't approve of.

She can't remember doing anything wrong so she continues to read her book and ignores the call when she hears it again. "I've done nothing wrong Rumple...stop yelling." She murmurs and turns the page in her book. She then feels a tug on her dress and looks down, over the edge of the chaise lounge she relaxes on.

She proceeds to blink as her name is being called once again. By a Rumplestiltskin not much taller than her index finger. She stares at her tiny master, not paying much attention to his words.

"Belle! I've been calling you for the past hour! I'm thirsty, make me my tea and some cookies. And you might as well read my spellbook to me since I can't turn the pages like this."

"You're tiny!" She exclaims finally and the Dark One stops ordering his caretaker. For a minute they just stare at each other. Rumplestiltskin's arms are slightly raised and he makes sure to point at Belle when he breaks the silence.

"Yes, and you're going to help me fix this after you get me a tumbler of gin."

"Gin? Are you sure you should even have that? I mean, you're tiny." Belle replies immediately.

"I am the master of this castle, girl. What I say, goes. Now get me a tumbler of gin and take me up to my lab so you can turn the pages of my spellbook while I read." His high-pitched voice demands.

"Y-yes, sir." She answers quickly and disappears from the room. She immediately doubles over and laughs. She can't help herself. Her master is 3 inches tall, his normally already childish voice is even more so, and he's acting as though everything is perfectly normal. She wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes and goes to the alcohol cabinet to removes the gin.

She eyes the glassware normally used by her master when he decides to indulge in spirits within his castle walls. Unbelieving that her master could actually drink from the glass, she decides to let him try anyways, but to find him something smaller to drink from while he's tiny.

Grabbing the bottle and a tumbler, she goes back into the room she left Rumplestiltskin in and looks around for anything small and cup-like. She pours a small amount of gin into the tumbler she grabbed and sets it on the table. Then she remembers about her thimbles and pulls one out of the sewing kit her master keeps in every room. She slowly drops some gin into the thimble and puts it on the table as well, next to the proper glass.

"Rumplestiltskin? Where'd you go?"

"Over here..." A tiny voice says from the ground near the sole chair at the table. She helps him onto the table and he races for the spirits, staring at both containers before sighing.

An hour later, the two of them are in the laboratory. The imp is miserably drinking from his thimble while his servant turns the pages to a book. Both of them looking over the pages for anything that could return Rumplestiltskin to his former height.

The imp tries to ignore the upwards twitch of his servant's mouth that happens every few minutes. He also tries to ignore her twinkling eyes filled with silent mirth. Instead, he swears to get revenge on whoever cursed him to be this height. More than likely the fairies, he grumbles as his thimble is refilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a part of a series of mishaps at the Dark Castle...


End file.
